


The days love spared

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Quest of Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Yet you are? Happy?” He asks, and it’s easy to spot the moment of hesitation behind his smile. Fili holds his gaze, steady as can be, and makes sure Kili can read him, can see the truth of it in his eyes when he says, “I am.”





	The days love spared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/gifts).



> A little gift for [damnitfili](http://damnitfili.tumblr.com), just because. <3

 

 

The beeswax drips in fat, glossy drops onto the parchment, swelling pleasingly under the press of the royal seal. Fili sits back to examine it, taking in the clean outline of the Durins’ raven, and the way the wax catches the candlelight, gleaming like a ruby.

“More paperwork for my lord?”

He looks up from the desk. Kili’s sitting at the foot of their bed, bare toes curling in the soft bearskin spread out on the stone floor to bar the cold. He’s still undressing; dark hair spills over his eyes as he works leisurely on the lacings of his tunic, and the sight of him pulls at that warmth, that secret warmth always alive in Fili’s belly.

This is a picture he’s seen so often before, in their childhood home, when the Crown was nothing but a vague dream at best - and to see it replicated here, in the King’s chambers, makes fondess well up in his chest.  _They’re still the same_ , he and Kili. Despite everything, deep down, at their core, they’re still the same, and some days there’s no greater comfort than that.

No manner of wealth can change the way Kili fumbles and curses the knots he tied himself this morning, puffing out a breath to clear his vision of wayward hair.

Fili feels a grin tug at the corners of his mouth, and a warrior he may be, but tonight he surrenders without putting up a fight.

“There’s always more paperwork,” he sighs, rubbing a palm over his sore neck. He snuffs out his candle, leaving the fireplace as the only source of light in the room, crackling away with the earthy fragrance of pine wood. “Sometimes I fear my secretaries wish to  _never_  see me happy, they work so hard to achieve that goal.”

Kili slips out of his tunic, pausing to fix Fili with a lingering glance.

“Yet you are? Happy?” He asks, and it’s easy to spot the moment of hesitation behind his smile. Fili holds his gaze, steady as can be, and makes sure Kili can read him, can see the truth of it in his eyes when he says, “I am.”

Kili’s smile gains new warmth then, and he rises to let his trousers pool around his ankles with a soft brush of sound. He steps out of them like a woodsprite might step from their pond, light on his feet, his legs all wiry muscle and bronze skin, and pads towards the desk, towards  _Fili_ , near-silent.

“Happy in spite of them all?” He says, and Fili hardly trusts himself to speak through the tightness in his throat.

Light kisses Kili’s naked body, shadows skittering like butterfly wings across his skin to embrace the curve of his jaw and shoulders, the smoothed edges of his hipbones, the enticing trail of coarse hair on his lower belly, the softness between his legs.

“Yes,” Fili declares, voice cracking like thin ice in the springtime, his mouth dry. “And we keep this secret, lest they should double their efforts.”

Kili nods and reaches for him; the golden stretch of his arms harmonious like a song in the dimmed bedroom.

Fili has heard the word  _graceful_  thrown around so often - meaningless on the lips of courtiers and flatterers, wasted on praise for drapes and jewels and artful dances, yet none of that can compare to this. His brother, as naked as the day he was born, shameless, for there is no shame in beauty; and nothing, nothing holds more grace than Kili, free of heavy velvets and furs, relaxed and comfortable in his own skin.

And Fili goes to him, slips his hands in Kili’s waiting palms, sighs when Kili draws him closer and into his arms to nose at his neck. If their people knew the power Kili has over him, and how stubbornly he refuses to wield it, except for in their bedchamber - oh, but they know, they  _must_  know.

“We keep many secrets,” Kili agrees, low and warm like liquor, sneaking a hand between them to fondle Fili over his nightclothes, “some of them remarkably big.”

Fili laughs in his ear, and pulls back from their embrace to swat his brother’s shoulder.

“ _Stop it_ ,” he giggles, but Kili smirks instead. He pinches a little handful of Fili’s nightshirt between his fingers and tugs him along, guiding him back towards their bed, his eyes alight with mischief.

All it takes is a gentle push to Fili’s chest, and the young King goes readily enough, falling on the thick mattress in a flurry of blond curls and chuckles and lax limbs. Soon Kili is straddling him, settling over Fili’s thighs in all his naked glory. His hands span Fili’s chest, thumbs brushing casually over his nipples in their pursuit of bare skin - again and again until it’s not so casual anymore, and Fili has to bite his lips against the sensation.

“Kili, come on–”

“Hush,” Kili whispers, looking down at him with eyes that burn like embers, his frame backlit by the firelight like some godly vision.

His fingers skate down over Fili’s torso, light as anything, to tease him where Fili’s most sensitive, and alas, Fili’s body is already beginning to show appreciation for such attentions. And oh, does Kili notice. His grin grows smug,  _delighted_ , and he’s all but purring above his brother.

“I see my lord needs relieving–”

“ _Kili_ –”

“–from his daily duties,” Kili finishes, and disp his head to place idle kisses on Fili’s throat, releasing him to press their hips together instead. Fili can do nothing but melt into it, lean into the touch to seek a friction that Kili won’t let him have just yet. But his tongue is hot and slick over Fili’s pulse, and Fili’s mouth parts around a sigh when the next kiss laves his skin.

“You’re such a tease,” he half-gasps, threading his fingers through the tangle of Kili’s hair.

When Kili leans back, and he looks down with those pretty eyes of his, the veil of mischief has lifted to show the much warmer tones of arousal - and behind that, something deeper, something sweeter than mere lust.

“Let me pamper you,” Kili murmurs, his lips so close and yet just out of reach, “let me take my time with you for once.” He kisses the tip of Fili’s nose, quick as a thief. “You can go back to wasting away on your papers tomorrow.”

He smiles, and Fili smiles back, captured yet again. And really, who is he to deny this man anything?

He curls a hand at the nape of Kili’s neck, savouring the silky texture of his olive skin, the firm line of tendons just beneath.

“As it shall please the Prince my brother,” Fili concedes - but the glint in his eyes mirrors Kili’s own, and when Kili kisses him again, slow and wet and full of purpose, he knows it for the promise it is.

Outside, he knows, the night is crisp and sweet, and autumn has already decked the valley in rich russet and browns; but here, the hearth toasts the room with its golden glow, and Kili’s love keeps him warm, body and soul.

  



End file.
